


Wrong number

by Anuschja



Series: Pic-Fic Challenge [6]
Category: American Actor RPF, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuschja/pseuds/Anuschja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and/or comments are most welcome.</p></blockquote>





	Wrong number

 

*where the fuck are you?!?!*  
  
*excuse me?*  
  
*you should've been at my place 30mins ago*  
  
*why?*  
  
*we were supposed to have dinner*  
  
*I'm sorry, I don't recall making a dinner date*  
  
*goddammit Josh, stop fucking around. don't tell me I spent 3h cooking for nothing*  
  
*you must have the wrong number. I'm not Josh*  
  
...  
  
*are you still there?*  
  
*I'm so sorry. Josh just called, he forgot*  
  
*no worries*  
  
*now I feel really bad. I don't even know who I've been accosting*  
  
*you wouldn't believe me*  
  
*aww come one. pretty please?*  
  
*I'm Jeremy Renner*  
  
*THE Jeremy Renner?*  
  
*yea*  
  
*prove it*  
  
*ok*  
  
[incoming call]  
  
"This better be good."  
  
"You think you can recognize my voice?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Okay. Then I'll just keep talking until you do or don't or whatever. Man, this could take a while. Anything in particular you want me to say? Something from my movies or just small talk? ... Hey, how about you tell me what's for dinner?"  
  
"Jesus H. Christ on a stick!"  
  
"I have no idea what that is. But I'm so hungry, I'd eat anything."  
  
"No, I mean, I believe you. Wait, did you just try to invite yourself to dinner?"  
  
"If you'll have me."  
  
"Fuck, yes!"  
  
_chuckles_  
  
"Please don't do that."  
  
"Don't do what?"  
  
"Please don't chuckle. It makes my brain melt."  
  
_chuckles_  "Sorry. So are you gonna send me your address. It would be a shame if 3 hours of cooking went to waste."  
  
"Uhm, we're probably not even on the same continent."  
  
"We won't know that until you send me your address."  
  
"Okay, hold on."  
  
[incoming text message]  
  
"I can be there in 20."  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"I can be there in 20"  
  
...  
  
"Unless you want me to bring something. Beer, wine, something stronger perhaps?"  
  
"Fuck it! I have all of the above. Just bring your sexy self. Oh crap..."  
  
_full bellied laugh_ "See you in 20"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are most welcome.


End file.
